Naturon Shenron
is the 7 star Dragon and has the power to inhabit bodies and take their abilities, such as inhabiting a mole to create major earthquakes. Naturon was born when Bulma wished back the people who were killed by Majin Vegeta. Naturon Shenron is also the first Shenron that almost defeated Pan and Goku, as well as the first dragon to be around for more than a single episode. When they arrive at his location, he is busy causing earthquakes, trying to destroy a city. Pan and Goku (who becomes SSJ4) help rescue the citizens before taking on Naturon. Goku manages to punch Naturon straight out of the city. When they first fought, SSJ4 Goku and Pan seem to had the upper hand. They were thinking of his moves as jokes, as they were easy to dodge and Naturon was rather dimwitted. They both stand on his head and trick him to unleash his own attack underneath himself. After the attack hits him, he fakes that he dies and goes back inside the Dragon Ball. Unaware of this, Pan goes to pick it up only to be sucked into a blue light and absorbed by Naturon, transforming him into a much bigger and stronger version. Goku is faced with an unthinkable dilemma: in order to get the Dragonball, Naturon must be killed, whick will in turn kill Pan. The only way to get the Dragonball is for Goku to kill his own Grandaughter. Naturon has gained all of the powers Pan has, such as the Kamehameha wave attack. With Pan inside, Goku doesn't want to fight. Naturon tempts Goku into fighting by killing innocent people. Pan keeps telling Goku to destroy Naturon and forget about her, but Goku still can't do it. However, after he kills another set of innocents, Goku fights him, much to the approval of the still-absorbed Pan. However, when Goku tries to deliver a finishing blast, Naturon panickly reminds him that he will also kill Pam, and he notices the Saiyan hesitate, and mocks him for it. Realizing Pan would rather die than see more people get killed, Goku unleashes a full Kamehameha blase on Naturon. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him, and Goku realizes it is still because of Pan being inside of him. Goku begins to give in, rapidly losing energy, and is eventually knocked onto a nearby roof. Naturon gets cocky and starts to state he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Shenron. He starts to pretend he is Shenron by saying famous quotes Shenron always says such as "What is your wish?" Goku doesn't answer him, and suddenly closes his eyes. Naturon says "So do you want to see your granddaughter again? Very well!" Pan shows up jutting out of Naturon's stomach, and tries to convince her grandfather to fight. After a little talk Naturon gets tired and tries to reabsorb Pan, while stating "Your wish... has been granted" but Goku suddenly comes awake, grabs Pan and pulls her out of Naturon. This makes Naturon revert back into his true form. In this form he is very weak and can barely fight. The only way to gain his power is to absorb another living thing. He tries to absorb a bird but Goku prevents him. Goku then uses his Kamehameha wave to destroy him once and for all. Naturon's "Digging Song" :I'm diggin' a hole :Yes sir, I'm diggin' a hole :And I'm makin' an earthquake :And a rock fall :(Lyrics during Goku and Pan's conversation cannot be determined) :Destruction is my goal :I'M DIGGIN' A HOLE! :Just diggin' around :Shakin' off all the loose ground :Where rocks and debris are no match for me! :And, uh, duh... EARTHQUAKES RULE! Techniques and abilities * Aftershock - Naturon creates a concentrated energy blast from under the Earth. He used it in his mole absorbed form. * Kamehameha- The signature technique of the Turtle Hermit school invented by Master Roshi. Naturon used this technique after absorbing Pan. * Flight- The ability to fly. * Absorption- Naturon can absorb anyone or anything to increase his size, strength, or techniques, such as a mole or Pan. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Filler characters